trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Trollpasta Wiki:Lista kategorii
Poniżej znajduje się lista kategorii, które możesz dodać do swej pasty. Jeśli sądzisz, że którejś kategorii brakuje, to poproś o utworzenie jej w tym wątku. Forma Interpunkcja * !!!!111: Pasty ze zbyt dużą ilością wykrzykników!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!11. * Epidemia trzech kropek: Pasty nadużywające wielokropków..... * Obstrukcja pytajników: Pasty nadużywające pytajników *Precz z interpunkcją: Pasty bez jakichkolwiek znaków interpunkcyjnych. Poprawność języka * Język polska bardzo trudna: Pasty s kiepskom poprawnośiciom jenzykowom. * Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko: Pasty z w miarę dobrą poprawnością językową. Tytuł * Długi tytuł * Tytuł z kropką: Tytuł będące zdaniem. * Ten tytuł to kłamstwo Styl pisania * caps lock się popsuł: pasty napisane jedynie małymi literami. * CAPS LOCK SIĘ ZACIĄŁ: PASTY NAPISANE JEDYNIE DUŻYMI LITERAMI * Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę!: Pasty z dużą ilością wulgaryzmów. * Fremdsprache jest so cool: Pasty z wtrętami obcojęzycznymi. * Ściana tekstu: Pasty, w których autor zapomniał podzielić tekst na akapity, przez co jest nieczytelny. * Zaraza uśmieszków: Pasty nadużywające emotikonów :) :P xd :D ;). Forma * Drogi czytelniku...: Pasty napisane w formie listu lub dziennika. * Jednostrzałowiec: Jednozdaniowe pasty. * Opowiadania * Pogaduszki: Pasty z logami z czatów lub IRC. * Zły fanfik: Pasty będące złymi opowiadaniami. Media * Rysunki z painta: Pasty posiadające obrazy zedytowane w Paincie. * Spójrz na mnie, ja się ruszam!: Pasty z animacją. * Sthraszny obrazek * Wideło: Pasty zawierające video. Reszta * Kiepska creepypasta: Pasta, która z założenia miała być creepypastą, ale jest tak kiepska, że można ją pomylić z trollpastą. ** Jęczypasta: Pasta, gdzie bohater jęczy o swoim życiu. ** Pseudocreepypasta: Creepypasta, która nawet nie jest creepypastą. * MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA: Bardzo długie pasty (czytaj: posiadające rozmiar większy niż 15000 bajtów). * NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS * Tłumaczenie ** Tłómoczenie: Kiepskie tłumaczenie. * ułyt do einasiP: Zdania lub wyrazy pisane od tyłu. * Współpraca: Pasty stworzone przez więcej niż jedną osobę. Treść Do czego pasta nawiązuje * Bajki: Pasty o serialach animowanych. ** Chińskie pornobajki: Pasty o anime. * Crossover: skrzyżowanie dwóch lub więcej tworów kultury. * Gry: Pasty o grach. ** Mario: Pasty o Mario lub o grach z serii "Mario". ** Majnkraft: Pasty o Minecraftie. ** Sanik: Pasty o Sonicu lub o serii gier "Sonic the Hedgehog". ** FNAF: Pasty o Five Nights at Freedy's. * INTERNETY I KOMPY ** Rozszerzenia plików *** KROPKA E IKS E: Pasty mające w tytule ".exe" * Memy * Muzyka * A WTEM WYSKOCZYŁ SZKIELET: Pasty o szkielecie, który wyskoczył znienacka. * Rytuały Klisze Ogólne * 13: Pasty zawierające liczbę 13. * 666: Pasty zawierające liczbę 666. * BYŁEM ZŁY OD SAMEGO POCZĄTKU: Narrator okazuje się być złą osobą, mordercą, duchem lub opętany. * Hiperrealistyczny * Głupkowaty protagonista * JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY * Spaghetti Bolognese: Pasty z bardzo dosadnymi, ale i bezsensownymi, scenami przemocy. * WSZYSTKO BYŁO CZARNE CZERWONE: Pasty, w których dominuje czerń i czerwień. * Szał klisz: Pasty, których celem jest niedorzeczne nagromadzenie ogranych motywów. * TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM: Pasty zaczynające się od zapewnienia czytelnika, że cała historia jest prawdziwa. * ZA TOBĄ!!! Gry * Duchy nie wiedzą, czym jest prąd: Komputer i konsola nie wyłączają się, mimo że są odłączone z zasilania. * GŁOŚNIKI MI SIĘ PSUJĄ: Coś się dzieje z muzyka w tle podczas gry np. jest grana od tyłu, w niższej lub wyższej oktawie, szybciej lub wolniej itp. * Gra z tytanu: Główny bohater nie potrafi zniszczyć gry. * Nawiedzona gra: Gra mogąca ci zrobić krzywdę. Może być w postaci kartridża, pliku, płyty itp. * Nawiedzony plik: Plik z piekła rodem. * POSTAĆ Z GRY ŻYJE: Postać fikcyjna pojawia się w świecie realnym lub styka się z nim w jakiś sposób (jak np. wychodząc z monitora). * Ruski targ: Miejsce, gdzie dochodzi do zakupu nawiedzonej gry. Postacie *W cholerę postaci: Dla past, które mają więcej niż jednego bohatera wymienionych w tej liście. * Galfrydy: Kopie Jeffa the Killer oraz on sam. * NYGA: Pasty z NYGĄ. * SHREK: Pasty ze Shrekiem * Slendy: Pasty z postacią Slendermana. * Zue Soniki: Mhroczniejsze wersje postaci z serii Sonic the Hegdehog. Reszta * Antyklimatyczne zakończenie * Boom: Pasty, w których dochodzi do wszelakich eksplozji. * Prequel * MHROOOK: Pasty z ciężką tematyką. ** 420 blaze it: Używanie narkotyków. ** Dręczenie: Pasty ze scenami znęcania się nad słabszymi oraz mobbingiem. ** Gwałt ** LGBT: Homoseksualizm. ** Samobójstwo: Pasty zawierające sceny samobójstwa. ** Trynkiewicz: Pedofilia. * NSFW: Trollpasty zawierające treści dozwolone od lat osiemnastu. * MÓZG ROZJEBANY: Wyjątkowo dziwne pasty. * Niepotrzebna kontynuacja * Parodia * Spinoff * Straszaki: Pasty posiadające istoty nadprzyrodzone. * SZOK ** Jakiś kretyn, który powinien być w wariatkowie *** TO WSZYSTKO BYŁO SNEM * Wszyscy giną * Umrzyłem * Kategoria:GTN: Trylogia * BABKA.EXE: Pasty serii BABKA.EXE. * GTN: Trylogia: Pasty z serii Gimbi the Neo. * Shrek.exe: Pasty z serii Shrek.exe. * Inwazja: Pasty z serii Inwazja. * http://pl.trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Copypasta Copypasta : Pasty krążące po internecie od dawien dawna